Baby it's you
by RebelSeeker01
Summary: Baby it's you and the Departure go hand in hand, a revision for us who believe in destiny.


**Baby It's You**

By Tess161 of the xsorbit4 rebelfic board.

Disclaimer: I take no credit in this story it was created by Tess161, who does not own Roswell.

TESS: Alex was killed in a car crash, which usually means accident, but the police thought it could be a suicide. Liz has decided that an alien murdered Alex, which is why there's this huge rift between Max and Liz. I mean, it's beyond the worst fight they ever had, but I think that Liz will be able to keep pursuing this without any interference from Max because he's been… well (We see Max and Tess kiss, then have sex)

_The scene begins with Max and Tess sleeping in the observatory in each other's arms. Max wakes up and looks down to see Tess sleeping beside him. _

TESS (Smiling wide): Hey. 

MAX (Max smiles at her gently): Hey.

MAX: We… that was great…

TESS: Yeah…

_Tess then starts to sleep again. Later, Max and Tess arrive at her house, unlocking it so no one can wake up. When they come in, Kyle spies on what they're up to. _

TESS: I guess I'll see you at school.

MAX: Yeah…

_Max and Tess kiss as Kyle sees the whole thing. _

TESS: Is everything ok?

MAX: Yeah... Tess?

TESS: Hmm?

MAX (oddly) : Something… I-

_Then Valenti appears._

VALENTI: Where the hell have you...? Valenti sees Max Max!

VALENTI: (to Tess) Go to your room. 

TESS: Y-yes, sir.

MAX: Sheriff...

VALENTI: Go home, Max. We'll talk about this later.

MAX: Right. 

_Max leaves and Valenti turns around to see that Kyle was awake._

KYLE: Hey, Dad. They're getting close, huh?

_Scene switches to Tess' room where Tess is feeling her stomach, realizing that she is pregnant. _

TESS: Oh my god. No… I don't want this, not yet?

_Liz is knocking on Maria's window and Maria opens it. _

MARIA: Liz, do you know what time it is?

LIZ: I need to talk to you.

_Liz and Maria are in Maria's room going through pictures. _

LIZ: Alex and his supposed girlfriend Leanna standing in front of some building in Sweden-

MARIA: Ok, Liz. You have to stop this… it's crazy! Just stop

LIZ (continuing): You know she could be some girl that Alex never met, put in these photos with him.

MARIA (Sarcastically): Or she could be an alien killer. So wait, You want me to believe this? That Alex never went to Sweden and that he was murdered? I just can't.

LIZ: I can't do this by myself. I really need your help.

MARIA: I won't. I'm sorry…. Maybe you should just leave.

_Isabel is in the Evans kitchen, doing stretching exercises before her jog. _

MAX: Morning. You-you're going for a run? You must be up to five to six miles by now.

_Isabel ignores him more and switches legs to stretch. _

MAX: Look, I know you're still mad and everything, but uh, I-I really need to uh, to talk to someone. 

_Isabel then stops her exercises, pulls a chair from the table, slams it down in front of Max, sits and glares at him. _

MAX: Well, it's not easy to say, but uh, especially to my sister, but uh, you know that Tess and I have been getting kinda close and last night, we...things...something came up between us...something happened.

ISABEL: You slept with her!

MAX: Yeah... I did, but-

ISABEL: Wow. Congratulations, Max. You lost your virginity.

_Isabel unenthusiastically applauds._

MAX: Is...

ISABEL: Oh gee, I'm sorry. Were you looking for some sort of comfort or sympathy before you went off and washed her dried sweat from your body? Or hey, did you guys do it in the shower? 

MAX: Forget it. I'll leave.

ISABEL: His majesty will now retire to his room!

MAX: We didn't plan it, all right? It just happened. I'm feeling-...I'm just hoping... 

ISABEL: You were wrong. I don't care about your morning after anxieties, or your delicate feelings, because my feelings sure as hell don't matter to you!

_Isabel stomps off. Then, we see Tess waiting at the front of the school for Max to show up. _

TESS: Hey.

MAX: Hey.

TESS: Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something.

MAX: Oh… Yeah me too.

TESS: Yeah.

MICHAEL: Yo.

MAX: (acting hyper) Hey, Michael. 

_Looks at Tess._

MAX: Hey.

MICHAEL: Hey? Everything, okay?

MAX: Tess and I were actually just talking.

_Max looks at Tess again and nods. _

MICHAEL: All right, later.

MAX: Great!

MICHAEL: Fantastic.

_Michael leaves._

TESS: We can talk about it tonight.

MAX: Are you sure? Lunch is free for me?

TESS: Yeah. Okay, lunch then.

_Max and Tess look at Michael, Isabel, and Kyle._

TESS: Max, if it's better for you to keep all this between the two of us right now... 

MAX: No, no it's not. I don't want to hide.

_Max reaches down and takes Tess' hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Tess smiles as they approach Michael, Isabel, and Kyle, passing them. Next, we see Isabel, sitting alone at the bleachers at the football field, staring at Alex's memorial, and Kyle appears and sits down next to Isabel. _

KYLE: So, how do you feel about this whole Max and Tess development?

ISABEL: Well, I'm not speaking to my brother, so if you have something you want to know, you'll have to ask him. God, I hate this place, do you think I have to just sit here and rot for the rest of my life?

KYLE: You know what, you aliens are the most pathetic group of people that I ever met.

ISABEL: Goodbye, Kyle.

KYLE: "Oh, we've got to keep our secret safe; we've got to be boring and brooding". If I had one tenth of your power...

ISABEL: What would you do?

KYLE: I'd have fun!

_Isabel laughs. _

ISABEL: That would be a good way to get killed. Goodbye.

KYLE: You need to get away from this whole doom and gloom thing you guys wallow in, especially you lately.

ISABEL: Shut up. Gloom and doom is all I know, and apparently all I'll ever know. Look if there's something you want to know about Max and Tess, ask him.

KYLE: We could get him back.

ISABEL: How?

KYLE: We can blow him up.

ISABEL: You really have a sick little mind, you know that?

KYLE: Isabel, Buddha teaches us that some of us are born with stones and some of us are born with jewels, but the most that fulfilled of us are those who were born with stones and turn them into jewels.

ISABEL: What the hell are you talking about?

KYLE: You wanna get back at your brother, right?

ISABEL: Yes.

KYLE: Ok, then bring your powers to the party and I'll drive.

ISABEL: All right.

_Maria works on a computer to work on a report for school. When Liz comes in_

LIZ (guilty): Hey.

MARIA (annoyed) : Hey.

LIZ: Here.

Liz hands Maria another Photo, this one is of Alex, Maria and Liz when they were in 9th grade. Before the aliens.

MARIA (frustrated): Liz…  
LIZ: That was back when we were happy, before we had all these problems. Don't you think Alex deserves a good name, that he would never commit suicide.

MARIA (still annoyed): Liz. Alex was sad. You digging everything up, is just making his death harder. I'm asking you as his friend, to please, just stop.

_Meanwhile, Max and Tess are sitting on a bench in a park to talk about the "truth". _

TESS (takes his hand): You seem quiet.

MAX (takes her hand, their fingers intertwine): I'm not.

TESS: Max, this just isn't the time to feel you pulling away from me.

Max puts his other hand around Tess. He rubs her neck.

MAX: It's just...what happened between us...I got the feeling like something happened. I'm sure it's nothing, really… What did you want to say to me before?

TESS (afraid): Oh, I don't know if it was such a good time.

MAX (urging): That's ok. Go ahead.

TESS (caving in to him): Well, something sort of came up.

MAX (smiling at her): Came up?

TESS (continued): I'm not sure how to say this. I'm pregnant.

Liz is knocking on Valenti's door when Tess greets her.

TESS: Liz.

LIZ: Hi, Tess. 

TESS: So, are you here about me and Max?

LIZ: You and Max? No, um, I...well, I wanted to talk to you, actually.

TESS: Oh, sure.

LIZ: Um, I just um, you know I have questions about your powers, mind control especially.

TESS: What kind of questions?

LIZ: You know, um, anything that you can tell me, but um, like when you mindwarp people, what effect doea it have…?

_Max comes in the door, which is still open. He sees Tess, but not Liz. _

MAX: Hey, your door's...

_He finds Liz with Tess, who he is unhappy to see. He grows very angry, and protective over Tess. _

MAX: What are you doing here?

LIZ: Um, nothing, you know, we were just...we're talking, I should go.

MAX (demanding): Talking about what? Huh, what?

LIZ: Nothing.

TESS (sensing his anger for Liz): Max, you know, it's ok, forget about it.

MAX: No, I wanna know.

LIZ: We'll just talk later.

MAX: No, please don't go on my account. Go ahead and ask your questions. 

TESS: Max, she's just had a few questions about my powers, that's all.

MAX: New theory?

LIZ: I just wanted to know some things about mind control and I thought--

MAX (disgusted with Liz): Oh, so Tess killed Alex. Is that your theory? Get out… you sicken me.

LIZ (stunned): No.

TESS (trying to calm Max): Max, she didn't say that.

MAX: That's what you're thinking, why don't you just ask it!

LIZ: Max, of course that's not what I'm thinking!

MAX: Tess, did you kill Alex?

TESS: Max.

MAX: What were you doing on the night that he died?

LIZ: Will you stop it!

MAX: Go ahead! What were you doing!

KYLE: She was with me. We were watching Gladiator on video.

MAX: An alibi. From one of your own.

LIZ: I…

MAX: Get out!

_Liz quickly leaves and Max shuts the door. _

KYLE: Is everything ok?

MAX (rubbing his head with frustration): Fine!

TESS (rubbing his Max's back): Yeah, yeah everything's fine, Kyle.

_At Liz's balcony, she's lying on a chair when Maria comes in through the window. _

MARIA: Liz! Liz!

LIZ: What?

MARIA: I just wanted to say… I'm sorry.

LIZ: It's okay.

_Liz begins to cry, breaking down after her scene with Max. _

MARIA (curious): What?.

LIZ: M-Max and I, he really hates me. I think it's really over.

MARIA (stunned): Oh, wow…are you for real?

LIZ: Yeah... He got so angry when I asked Tess about her powers. He was so protective. I litterly felt his hatred. I was awful. 

MARIA (trying to cheer her up): Max is an ass.

LIZ (starting to cheer up): Yes, I know

MARIA: Ok so, we're okay?

LIZ: Yeah…

_Scene changes to Max and Michael in school_

MAX: Liz and Maria aren't in school today.

MICHAEL: Yeah, I noticed.

MAX: Have any idea where they are?

MICHAEL: None I don't really talk to Maria anymore…

MAX: Like I don't have enough to deal with already.

_Looking through yearbook pages, Max turns to the page where his picture is located and sees that his class photo has been replaced with a picture of an alien. _

MAX: Look at this!

MICHAEL: Mine sucks, too.

_Max and Michael look at Kyle and Isabel who are watching with giant smirks on their faces. _

MICHAEL: So, what else are you dealing with?

_Scene shifts to Max and Michael playing basketball. _

MAX: Just stuff, you know.

MICHAEL: Relationship stuff.

MAX: Well, Tess and I are sort of...

MICHAEL: Yeah, I know.

MAX: The thing is the other night, things between us kind of… advanced.

MICHAEL: How far did they advance?

MAX: I would say they advanced just about as far as possible.

MICHAEL: You and Tess actually had...

MAX: ...Hot alien sex, yes. 

MICHAEL: How was it?

MAX (getting caught up in the memory): it was great, I mean… probably a lot like human sex. Except the point of culmination.

MICHAEL: The point of what? 

MAX: You kinda feel like you're floating and this--this hot electric energy courses through your body.

MICHAEL: How long does that last?

MAX: About an hour. The thing is, something happened.

MICHAEL: What? Alien herpes?

MAX: No, nothing like that.

MICHAEL: Whoa, clearly, you didn't have any performance problems, and other than getting Tess pregnant, which you're too smart to do, what else could there be?

_looks at Michael and Michael knows._

MICHAEL: You got Tess pregnant? Holy crap!

MAX: She says it's growing fast. Nasado said alien pregnancies take about a month.

MICHAEL: What's inside her? I mean, is it human? Is it alien?

MAX: Well, we can't exactly go get a sonogram.

MICHAEL: You're actually going to go through with this?

MAX: I don't know if I have any choice here. This is out in my hands. I can't tell Tess what to do!

MICHAEL: Why not? You're the king.

MAX: Which makes her my Queen. I can't tell her what to do about this. 

MICHAEL: Maxwell, if this thing comes out green with four fingers and three eyes, that puts a major cramp in our hide-in-plain-sight strategy.

MAX: So, what are you suggesting?

MICHAEL: I'm suggesting you point out to Tess how this could screw up our lives... forever. She's gotta know - this affects all of us!

MAX (seeing his point): Yeah, all right, I'll talk to her.

_scene changes and we finally see where Liz and Maria have been. They are in a shopping mal, just talking _

MARIA: This is nice, you know?

LIZ: Yeah, no alien crisis to mess stuff up. It's almost like we're normal teenage girls again.

_They keep shopping until a student from school comes by. _

STUDENT: Excuse me? Aren't you Liz Parker?

LIZ: Uh, yeah, um, actually I am, why? 

STUDENT: Hey.

MARIA: Hey?

LIZ: Hey, Do I know you?

STUDENT: No. But I was given a message to give to you.

_The student hands Liz and Piece of paper and leaves. When Liz and Maria turn around, he is gone. _

MARIA: Well? What does it say?

_Liz just looks at the paper, terrified at what it says. She crumples it up and puts it in her coat pocket. Maria drops the topic and they continue shopping. _

_Inside the pod chamber, Max and Tess look for information they have about their past lives. _

TESS: What are we doing here?

MAX: This is everything we have from where we come from. (takes out the alien book) This book... if we knew how to read it, it would probably have all the answers for us.

TESS: What answers are we looking for?

MAX: I guess answers about what exactly we're getting ourselves into. Tess, this is my child, too and I fully accept that, but I also want you to know that this is your decision and I will respect whatever you decide...

TESS: Max, I'm having this baby.

MAX: Okay.

_Max puts the book away and stands up. _

TESS: Thanks for the support.

MAX: I said I would stand by you.

TESS: Don't sound so excited about it.

MAX: Hey, my entire life changed overnight and I think I'm entitled to get a little freaked! 

TESS: And I'm not? Don't you think I'm a little flipped out by this whole...

MAX: That's not what I meant, I...

_Then Tess starts to feel pain. _

TESS: (in pain) Max.

MAX: What is it?

TESS: The baby.

_Max pulls up Tess' shirt and sees the red handprint glowing from inside Tess' stomach. Max puts his hand over it as we see Max is hyperventilating over what he saw. _

TESS: Max?

MAX: I...saw the baby. It's a boy.

TESS (a little ecited): A boy?

MAX (smiling): Yeah.

_Max hugs her, cupping her face with his hands then giving her a kiss. They both laugh weakly and smile, about the news._

_In school, Kyle and Isabel played another prank on Max. Kyle pulled the fire alarm switch for a fire drill. Everyone got up to get in line. Max gets up and his shoes are stuck onto the floor. _

TEACHER: OK, everyone, this is a fire drill. You know the procedure... go to the nearest exit in a quietly and orderly fashion. Ok, people, let's keep going, come on, keep moving. This could be for real, keep moving. Moving, people. Care to join us, Max?

KYLE: That's a classic.

TEACHER: Mr. Evans, I do not find this amusing. You can ever be certain when a fire drill is an actual emergency.

MAX: I'm coming.

_In the Valenti living room, Max and Tess are sitting on a couch. Max is going through classified ads on apartments. _

TESS: What are you doing? 

MAX: I've been thinking. If we're gonna have a baby, maybe we should get a place of our own.

TESS: You mean that? Really? 

MAX: I don't know how practical it would be. I don't even know if you want to.

TESS: I want to start planning our future. I just wonder if that future is gonna be in Roswell.

MAX: You want to go somewhere else?

TESS: I always thought the ultimate plan was to go home. Our real home.

MAX: It is. Someday. But we don't know when that's gonna be. I think we had enough to deal with the in here and now. Don't you?

TESS: Yeah, you're right.

MAX: Look, here at this one…

TESS: Wow… that's not too bad.

_Back to Max and Tess. Max is in Tess' room reading the alien book, while Tess is getting drinks. _

TESS: You want regular or diet?

MAX: Regular. Thanks.

_Max puts down the book and gets the newspaper. He sees that Tess drew a heart with an arrow through it and written Max underneath. He looks around and decides to draw a simialr heart, with Tess' name written under it. Suddenly, the glasses break and Tess crying out. _

MAX (rushing to her aid): Tess? Tess, what is it?

TESS(in pain): The baby. Something's wrong.

_Max puts his hand on her stomach, like a sonogram. He sees the baby wobbling and feeling pain inside. The strain registers his face. Suddenly he falls back, with a sharp intake of breath, with fear._

TESS: Max, what's wrong with him?

MAX: He's sick. It's the atmosphere. This planet is poisoning him! (looking lovingly, and sadly at Tess) Our son is dying.

_Liz, and Maria are at the CD talking in Liz's room _

LIZ: I have to go tot he bathroom, be right back.

_Liz leaves Maria alone in her room. Maria puts the radio on, and takes off her coat. As she is leaving her coat down, she eyes a paper sticking out from Liz's pocket. But before Maria can pick it up, Liz comes back._

LIZ (looking to start a conversation): What's the deal with you and Michael, hmm?

MARIA (forgetting the paper): Oh, I don't know. He doesn't talk to me much anymore, plus he's all like 'I have to stay by Max, he's our king' blah, blah, blah. (getting frustrated) Him and Isabel say they are just best friends… sometimes I wonder…

LIZ (rolling her eyes, friendly like at Maria): Nah… I'm sure it's nothing.

_Switches to Tess where she's lying down on her bed and Max cooling her off with a wet towel. She gets up to drink a glass of water._

MAX (rubbing her face with his thumb): You slept for a few hours. How are you doing?

TESS (unsure): Better. I think.

MAX (being over protective): You warm enough, too cold? Here (he hands her a blanket)

TESS (trying to calm him down): I'm Ok. (sees the alien book) How it's going with the book?

MAX (depressed): I have no idea how to read it, that's the truth. I thought how- I wish ... I feel like I'm letting you down.

TESS (trying to cheer him): You're the one person I know I can count on in this world. I have faith in you, Max. I always have.

_He smiles at her and kisses her on top of the forehead. Max begins to brush Tess' hair off her face with his fingers. Smiling lovingly at her_

MAX: When that happened before - when you fell - I guess I suddenly realized that I could lose you. All this time I thought of you as this person that just would always wait for me - forever. I've been taking you for granted. I'm sorry about that.

TESS (understanding): It's okay Max…. (hesitating) I, Love you

MAX (smiling from ear to ear): I, love you too.

_At the CrashDown, Kyle comes to Isabel about more pranks on Max. _

KYLE (excited): Hey, I'm a guy and I know what freaks guys out. Max wakes up tomorrow - one testicle! 

ISABEL (annoyed): No thanks.

KYLE (pleading): What! What are you talking about? We're in an alien joyride, sister. Sky's the limit..

ISABEL(getting more upset): This just isn't making me feel any better.

KYLE (desperate): Well, can we do something else then?

ISABEL(finished arguing with him): I'm going.

KYLE: But what about getting back at Max?

ISABEL: I'm over Max. Plus I have to meet Michael, we have a lunch date.

KYLE: You know, Buddha teaches that this is... 

ISABEL(snappy): Kyle, if you quote that fat, bald man to me one more time, you're gonna wake up, one of these mornings points to his crotch ZAP!

_That evening at Valenti's, Max is putting out the trash. The can was overflowing and the trash keeps landing on the ground. After picking it up a couple of times, Max' frustration takes over and he starts kicking the cans and throwing the trash around. He then sits on the ground against the wall and starts to cry. Isabel then sees all this and approaches to him._

ISABEL (confused): Max?

MAX (sniffling): Tess is pregnant.

ISABEL (stunned): What?

MAX: She's pregnant and the baby's dying because it can't live in this atmosphere.

_She's stunned and then sits next to Max. _

MAX: And...I don't know what to do because I...I'm so scared. And I don't know what to tell Mom and Dad because I...it's like what would I even tell them. They don't know who I really am. I feel so irresponsible, and stupid and...I know this is supposed to happen, because it's our destiny. holding his head in his hands Oh my God, what am I gonna do? I… looks up at Isabel I think I'm falling in love with Tess…

_Isabel stands up and holds out her hand to Max. _

ISABEL (coaxing him to follow her): Max, come with me. Come on.

_He looks up at her like a lost little boy, wipes his tears, and takes her hand. Isabel takes him to a stream at a park and they stand on the bridge over the stream. _

ISABEL (softly): Do you remember Bigfoot?

MAX (still weepy): My guinea pig?

ISABEL: Yeah. Do you remember what happened?

MAX: Sure. Mr. Martinelli's dog got into his cage and killed him.

ISABEL: Do you remember what happened the next day?

MAX (at a loss): I don't.

_Isabel waves her hand and it begins to snow. _

MAX: It snowed.

ISABEL: It was the first time we'd ever seen it. It snowed for two days. Biggest storm to hit in Roswell in a century. It was a disaster for everyone but us.

MAX (happy with the memory): We built snowmen.

ISABEL (laughing with him): We made angels.

MAX: And pelted Michael with snowballs. 

_They both laugh. _

ISABEL: It was magic.

MAX: Just like this.

ISABEL: Max, I had no idea what you'd been going through. My problems are really nothing compared to this, so I'm sorry.

MAX: No, they're not. Your problems aren't nothing. They're important. Your life is important. I'm sorry for not realizing that.

ISABEL: We'll figure something out. We'll figure something out for you and Tess and your...do you know if it's a boy or a girl?

MAX: A boy.

ISABEL: Wow. You're having a son.

MAX: Yeah, a son. A son!

_Isabel hugs him and Michael drives up his motorcycle. _

MICHAEL (seeing the snow): A little public, isn't it?

ISABEL:shrugs It's a freak storm, you know, who cares?

MICHAEL: Not me, I got bigger things to talk about. Maxwell, there's two things I need to tell you. One while you and everyone else seemed to busy to notice… I've been going to school… not to learn to translate. I had a dream, and everything started to fall into place… that's when I found this.

_He hands Max the translation and Isabel the rod. They look at him, but he unwilling to give anymore details about how or when he found it, they do not pressure him. _

MAX: What's this?

MICHAEL: It's everything we've been looking for. It's a translation to the book. You know - the book.

ISABEL: shocked You're kidding!

MICHAEL: Not even a little.

ISABEL: Well what does it say?

MAX: It's the way home. We can go home.

_Max, Isabel and Michael stare at one another. Too shocked to move. After what seems like an eternity Max speaks. _

MAX: This is what we've been waiting for. Right? This is what was always meant to happen. a beat I have to tell Tess.

_Max leaves them to go tell Tess. Isabel and Michael stay, taking a walk. _

ISABEL (trying not to push him): Where did you get the book?

MICHAEL (stopping, looking very confused): I really couldn't tell you.

ISABEL (shocked): What?

MICHAEL: It's all such a blur rubs his head

ISABEL (concerned): What if someone made you forget…

MICHAEL: I kinda remember being at the CD just before I found it, but then everything goes kinda blank. When I realized what was happening I was outside the UFO museum, and found this in the dumpster. It's real, Isabel, but the question is, who left it there to be thrown out?

ISABEL: I don't know, but they have the answers… now so do we.

MICHAEL: Yeah…

_Michael sighs, putting his arm around Isabel, she smiles and they walk off towards Michael's bike._

Scene changes to Max entering through Tess' window. She is asleep, but Max can't wait to share the news. He sits beside her and gently shakes her awake.

MAX: Tess. Tess!

TESS (groggy): Huh, Max?

MAX (excited): WE got it! WE have it!

TESS (confused): Have what?

MAX: The translation to the book, we can go home.

TESS (stunned): Wow…

_Max sees she is still tired, and motions her to go back to sleep. The phone rings and Max gets up to answer it. _

MAX: Hello?

LIZ: Max, what are you doing there?

MAX (angry): Liz! Don't call-

LIZ (stopping him): Max, wait! Come over, please? I want to talk to you. pleading Please.

MAX (huffy): Fine, I'll be over in a little bit.

_Scene changes to Max, coming up the latter to Liz's room. Liz greets him and leads him into her room._

LIZ (frustrated): hearing the phone: One sec, be right back!

_Liz runs out of the room, and leaves Max alone. Max walks around the room, investigation her things when he eyes that piece of paper in Liz's coat. A he look around to make sure no one is near, then takes it out. _

**It reads   
-Alex is going to be driving towards the point at 10 O'clock, the rest is up to you **

(Then in different handwriting)

**It's finished. Alex is dead. The answers are ours. **

_Max is terrified looking. He takes Liz's coat and grabs a few more things out of her pockets. Among the things there is a ticket to go to Sweden. Max is horrified, this was obviously Alex's ticket. Why did Liz have it? Liz comes in and sees the ticket. She is scared, very guilty looking. Max stares at her, shocked. _

LIZ (reacting to the situation, stuttering): T-that isn't what it looks like…

MAX (furious): Then what the hell is it?

LIZ: I was going to go to Sweden to visit Alex… but I called him and he told me not to, that was going to come home early so I never used the ticket.  
MAX (wanting to believe it): Oh… He hands her the ticket

END OF EPISODE

_Next is Departure, MY way!_


End file.
